Afterglow
by Ninrien
Summary: Caspian and Susan are shattered at having to leave each other but neither has forgotten the other and Aslan is their only hope.Based on the song Afterglow by INXS but not exactly a songfic.Please read and review,my first narnia fic,be kind.
1. King Caspian:It's you and the roses

**Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to C. and Afterglow belongs to INXS.**

**I've been wanting to do a Susan/Caspian fic for a long time so here it is..its going to be in two chapters and I will put the next one up as soon as possible. It's going to be like a whole lot about feelings. Review if you like it, no flames please.**

________________________________________________________________________

Caspian sat in his room in the castle, looking through the window at the tree at the edge of a cliff through which she had vanished, only a few hours ago. He felt as though a half of him had left with her, his heart ached for her and the fact that he would never see her again.

_Here I am_

_Lost in the light of the moon_

_That comes through my window_

Again and again, he thought of that time in the evening when she had left him, forever…

"We'll go." Peter said looking Aslan in the eyes and then walking slowly towards him.

"We will." Edmund protested.

"Yes, we will." Peter said as he reached where Caspian was standing and handed his sword to him.

"I will guard it for you till you come." He had said, honored that the High King had trusted him with his sword.

"We aren't coming back." Susan said angrily. He stared into her blue eyes in disbelief, unable to take his eyes of her, his newly found love. She was leaving him.

"We aren't." Lucy said, looking pained.

"You two are." Peter said bitterly.

Their words were lost to Caspian, he stood there, staring at her, he would never have another love and she was going.

As he thought of the times they had together, she walked up to him, she was wearing a blue dress which brought out the colour of her eyes very well indeed, she was beautiful.

"We should have had more time together." He said as she stood in front of him, her blue eyes looking into his.

"It wouldn't have worked." She said, there was so much pain in her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked, he was meant for her and her for him.

"I am a 1300 years older than you." She said a feeble attempt to make him smile. She turned away and walked a few steps; he bent his head unable to believe that all this was not a nightmare which he would wake up from.

Suddenly, her hands were cupping his chin as she placed her lips on his, kissing him, they were sealed to each other and they were being torn apart. As she pulled back, he hugged her and leaned his head on her bare shoulders as if he would never let her go.

"I love you." She told him.

"There is no one for me but you, I love you." He said as she slipped out of his arms and went towards her siblings. He looked at her till she was through the arch and then she was gone, forever.

_Bathed in blue_

_The walls of my memory divide_

_The thorns from the roses_

He was broken inside for a part of him was gone where he could never reach her, she had been one of the only pleasant things in his life and now she was just a memory, a bittersweet memory.

Queen Susan, the gentle, Dr. Cornelius had told him many stories about her and he had loved them all.

_It's you and the roses_

He missed her so much.

_Touch me_

_And I will follow_

_In your afterglow_

_Heal me from all this sorrow_

He was bleeding inside from missing her, from wishing that he had held her back, from wishing that Aslan had not said he would never see her again, from wishing to look into those eyes again, to kiss her again.

_As I let you go_

_I will find my way_

_When I see your eyes_

_Now I'm living_

_In your afterglow_

All that was left was his memories of her. He would never be able to sleep, tonight or maybe forever.

_Here I am,_

_Lost in the ashes of time_

_But who owns tomorrow_

_In between_

_The longing to hold you again_

He needed her, to hold her and to never let her go.

**Please tell me if you liked it, review, I absolutely love them and you'll make my day.**


	2. Queen Susan:It's you who's closest

**Disclaimer: Narnia and the song Afterglow don't belong to me.**

**So, here's the next chapter, hope you like it, do review and make me feel happy.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

It was a week since the Pevensies had left Narnia and Susan had not spoken to anyone but her siblings and the teachers when they asked her questions.

_Here I am,_

_Lost in the ashes of time_

_But who owns tomorrow_

_In between_

_The longing to hold you again_

_I'm caught in your shadow_

They had tried to bring her out of her shell but she was just not talking unless they asked her something.

"Su, we're allowed to meet Pete and Ed in the evening today." Lucy said when she sat out in the grounds during lunch.

"That's great, Lu." She sounded like an echo of the person she had been before she left Narnia for the last time.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak again but then shut it again as if understanding that her sister would not speak again. Instead they got up and went away to their respective classrooms for the bell had just rung.

"Su, what are you doing?" Peter said rushing into the room and knocking the knife out of Susan's hand. She had already cut a long gash down her arm.

"I'm trying to die Pete, so that I can be with him again. Remember what Aslan said that if you believe in Narnia when you die, you will go there." She said.

"Don't let Lucy see you with that, she'll be frightened." He said.

_I'm losing control_

_My mind drifts away_

_We only have today_

Tears rolled down Susan's cheeks as she shook with sobs. After some time the tears stopped flowing and lay there gazing at the ceiling but not seeing it.

Peter got up and went away to find Ed.

"How is she?" Edmund asked when he saw his elder brother.

"She tried to kill herself."

"We need to get her back." he said.

"How Ed?" he said.

"Let's go and find Lu."

Meanwhile Susan could not think about anyone but Caspian. Peter had taken her knife away but she knew she would not live long anyway, she was hurting deeply and she wanted him, couldn't think of anything else any more.

_Touch me _

_And I will follow_

_In your afterglow_

_Heal me from all this sorrow_

_As I let you go,_

Peter, Lucy and Edmund returned to Susan's room to find her lying there and clutching at the bedspread as she looked away as if she could see something in the distance.

His image burned into her mind and she could not think of anything else, she was frozen at the instant when he held her in his arms like he would never let her go but she had been leaving.

_I will find my way_

_I will sacrifice _

_Till the blindin day_

_When I see your eyes_

She longed to look into his eyes, feel his arms around her, feel his lips on hers and to never leave him again, to stay with him and never leave, never come back to England where he wasn't there.

_Now I'm living_

_In your afterglow_

Lucy uttered a prayer to Aslan for help, wishing him to come there and help her sister. The three fell asleep, tired as they were when they felt a breeze on their faces.

"Aslan," Lucy cried.

Aslan looked at the long deep gash on Susan's arm and turned to face the three of them.

"I have come to take you back." He said.

"I thought you said that we would never go back." Peter said.

The great lion's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Not when the cost is two young lives." He replied and he breathed on Susan's wardrobe.

"Come, we will go for he is dying without her as surely as she is without him."

They walked into the wardrobe and through the back of it into the castle from where Caspian ruled.

Susan looked around her at the castle which was supposed to be in Narnia where she had last seen Caspian.

She wondered whether she had died and gone to heaven but if this was heaven, then where was Caspian? She looked around and saw a once familiar face which had been her thoughts every moment since she left.

"Caspian." She whispered as his arms went around her.

_When the veils are gone,_

_As I let you go_

_As I let you go._

"Susan." He said as he felt her arms go around him. "I will never let you go away from me again."

"I love you." She sobbed, her face buried in his chest as he rested his on her shoulder.

_Touch me_

_And I will follow_

_In your afterglow._

_Heal me from all this sorrow,_

_As I let you go_

_I will find my way,_

_I will sacrifice,_

_Now I'm living_

_In your afterglow._

She pulled back but their arms were still around each other as they kissed for a long moment.

"Your majesties." Came a voice and they turned around to see the lion.

Caspian bent his head to acknowledge him for he could not make himself let go of her for long enough to bow properly.

"The Pevensies are dead in England. You are staying in Narnia." He said before turning away from them to address the other three.

Caspian and Susan could see none else as they clung to each other. Susan realized that she was clad in the same gown as when she had left Narnia and she knew then that she had left England forever.

She looked up at Caspian and smiled.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"I am yours for life," she replied.

Standing a little away from them, her siblings exchanged happy smiles.

_Bathed in blue,_

_The walls of my memory divides _

_The thorns from the roses_

By the end of the day they were married, never to be parted again for eternity.

_It's you who's closest._

**I'm hoping you liked it, please review and let me know.**


End file.
